goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Calls Mimirin A Crybaby During Bambi/Grounded
Cast *Dora *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Torippii Sorano *Tien Transcript Part 1: Dora Makes Fun Of Mimirin During Bambi/Grounded *(GoAnimate City, USA, September 21, 2017) *(It is a very peaceful evening in GoAnimate City. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are happily watching Bambi. However, Dora is not behaving at all.) *[Dora began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Mimirin Midorihara in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark.] *Dora: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bugs you are, whimping like a puppy. *Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Dora: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *[Mimirin began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic monstrous wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 120,000 people, injuring over 100,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives] *Shimajirō: (with Scary Voice 5000% louder with a black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X68) DORA!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! YOU REALLY MADE MY GIRLFRIEND MIMIRIN CRY AGAIN! YOU...ARE..IN...BIG (X20) TROUBLE!!!!! *[Cut to: Dora's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect plays really loudly] *[Cut to: The living room] *Shimajirō: Dora, you blithering imbecile! How dare you make fun of my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara during the saddest part of Bambi! Now we're going to have to pay $1 million to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas! *Kirinta Kusano: I agree with Shimajirō Shimano! *Satomi Hiroyuki: You probably killed over 120,000 because of what you did to Mimirin! *Sakurako Koinuma: And worse, you just killed whole entire families! *Kento Koshiba: And thanks to you, we will be paying over 100,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Mimirin bawl! *Asako Kageyama: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Mimirin Midorihara's massive and monstrous tsunami of tears! Part 2 Finale: Shimajirō Shimano Comforts Mimirin Midorihara/Mimirin Midorihara's Bedtime Feet Worship *[Meanwhile, Mimirin is whimpering, crying and sobbing in distraught with tears spilling from her eyes while Shimajirō Shimano is comforting her with a hug and with his purring] *Shimajirō: It's okay, Mimirin. Dora got beaten up by Tien from Dragon Ball Z. She won't make you cry again. *Mimirin: [continues sobbing hysterically] Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! I know! [Sniffles] The death of Bambi's mother is the saddest moment in Disney history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *Shimajirō: It's okay to cry, Mimirin. You will feel better soon. Nyakkii and Mitsuo are making us pancakes for dinner. *Mimirin: Really? Thanks for cheering me up. I'll feel happy when Nyakkii and Mitsuo make pancakes. *[Mimirin Midorihara began sobbing quietly as Shimajirō Shimano continued comforting her with both his hug and his purring until she stops crying] [Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends and classmates soon had waffles and French toast Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high.] *[Mimirin began to yawn and Shimajirō began to notice her yawning.] *Shimajirō: Mimirin, are you ok? *Mimirin: Yes. [yawns again] I'm okay, but [yawns again] I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Ratso Catso called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Shimajirō: I know, Mimirin. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Ratso Catso made fun of you this evening. *Mimirin: [yawns] I know. [yawns again] Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? It is our bedtime because it is now 8:30 P.M. *Shimajirō: Yes, Mimirin. *[Shimajirō Shimano felt extremely sorry for Mimirin Midorihara due to Ratso Catso making fun of her and began nicely massaging her feet.] *[Mimirin Midorihara felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw Shimajirō Shimano nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him.] *[Mimirin Midorihara wiggled her toes cutely as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure kindness, causing her to moan with pure delight.] *Mimirin: [begins moaning with pleasure] Ooooooooh...Shimajirō. This is so nice. *[Mimirin Midorihara happily wiggled her toes again as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted. Poor thing.] *Mimirin: [continues moaning with pure pleasure] Shimajirō , this is so peaceful... *[Mimirin Midorihara continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight.] *[Mimirin Midorihara yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 12 times while Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Mimirin Midorihara is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life.] *Mimirin: [continues moaning with heavenly delight] Thanks, Shimajirō. This is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed........ *Shimajirō: Thanks, Mimirin. You sure are very exhausted. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Mimirin: [yawns] Yes...I know.. *[Mimirin Midorihara continued wiggling her toes as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is extremely exhausted from all that intense bawling due to Dora making fun of her during Bambi. Mimirin Midorihara's soles are very soft and her white fur is very nice snd soft. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midoihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Everytime Shimajirō Shimano happily sees Mimirin Midorihara wiggle her toes cutely while she is showing off hr feet while sitting down, he nicely worships her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully.] *Mimirin: [continues on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure] Oooooooooooh......Shimajirō . This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....[yawns] go to sleep......... *[Mimirin Midorihara yawned and fell asleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure. She is completely exhausted and tired due to Dora tickle torturing her. Thank goodness Mimirin is sleeping peacefully as Shimajirō continued massaging her soles with heavenly pleasure.] *[Mimirin Midorihara continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight.] *Mimirin: [happily sighs while moaning with pure pleasure] Oooooooooooooooooohhhh.....this is so nice.... *[Mimirin Midorihara moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight.] *[Mimirin Midorihara continued sleeping like an angel as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her.] *Mimirin [moans with delight in sleep] Ooooooohhhh........Shimajirō-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ *[Mimirin Midorihara continued sleeping heavenly as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes for 30 minutes began licking her soles.] *[Mimirin Midorihara moaned with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued licking her soles with pure pleasure.] *[Mimirin Midorihara slept peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues licking her soles with pure pleasure. Shimajirō Shimano likes the sweet taste of Mimirin Midorihara's soles. Her soles taste like vanilla ice cream. it caused Shimajirō Shimano to purr as he continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet.] *[Mimirin Midorihara continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued sucking on her toes with pleasure.] *Mimirin: Thanks, Shimajirō. This is the best foot worship ever. You can worship my feet as long as you like. *Shimajirō: You're welcome, Mimirin. *[Shimajirō Shimano continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet with heavenly pleasure.] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]